ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 758
The Man Known as the Magician is Round 758 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Characters Introduced: Malcolm Gedo, Fukui Kyosuke, and Coach Tsukahara *Locations Introduced: Tsukahara Boxing Gym *Title Page Character(s): Makunouchi Ippo, Mashiba Kumi and Hachi Summary Takamura was bored since he doesn't know when he would fight next, where he started to bully Aoki, but believed that Aoki was too weak to even kill time with. Shinoda tried to get them to practice, but Takamura wondered where Kamogawa went. Yagi Haruhiko was on the phone, where he heard Kamogawa's been arrested by the police. After over hearing that, everyone debated on what Kamogawa did. Yagi along with Ippo head to go bail out Kamogawa, and told everyone else to wait at the gym. During the train right to Sendai, Yagi told Ippo that Kamogawa was visiting a friend that had a boxer that fought Ippo's next opponent. Kamogawa planned on saying hello and picking up the video of the fight. Ippo was sad to hear Kamogawa was arrested trying to help him. Yagi mentioned that Kamogawa caused a big disturbance at their gym. The victim didn't want to press charges and he want to get Kamogawa out of it, but a police officer on the scene witnessed the whole thing and it seemed like Kamogawa was out of control. Ippo was shocked to hear that, and didn't believe Kamogawa would do something like that.They arrived outside the police station, where they met Kamogawa and happy to see he was alright. Kamogawa was okay, but he was mad that he couldn't get his cane back since he used it to commit the assault. They were to surprised to learn Kamogawa really did assault someone, but Ippo wanted to hear the whole story since he thought there was a good reason for it. Kamogawa would like to hear the whole story too after he learned if from the victim, who was the Coach of Tsukahara Boxing Gym. Coach Tsukahara apologised to Kamogawa, despite being the one beat up. He later explained the reason Kamogawa caused a disturbance was because of a fixed fight with his boxer. Kamogawa noticed that Ippo's next opponent threw the matched based on their skill levels. Kamogawa couldn't forgive throwing a match. Coach Tsukahara mentioned the opponent brought the offer up to him at the weigh-in, that if he gave them the fight money, they would put on a good performance and the bigger the pay off, the bigger the win. He mentioned he refused to do it, but a freelance trainer who just recent came to his gym was seen going in and out of the opponent's waiting room. He knew that it looked suspicious, but didn't say anything. Kamogawa mention that he might as well endorsed it. Yagi wonder what happen to this trainer, and the coach fired him immediately. When Ippo heard that it was a free lance trainer, he told Kamogawa one of them stopped at their gym, and was named Baron too. Yagi mentioned Baron went to their gym in the past, which shocked Kamogawa. Kamogawa was depressed that the person responsible for this was once a pupil of theirs. But Yagi felt that to offer a fixed fight, it meant the opponent's side was at fault here. Kamogawa believed if he did a better job, it would have never happened, but Yagi thought Coach Tsukahara's boxer would have fought at his best regardless, and shouldn't be told about the fix. But Coach Tsukahara mentioned it was too late, where his boxer already decided to retire from it. After Fukui Kyosuke, 7th Ranked in JBC, realized that Malcom Gedo, the Filipino Featherweight champion, threw the match against him. When he was declared the winner, he was upset and frustrated. He was the most important prospect, but it's all over now where he blames himself. Ippo asked if Gedo is strong, and Kamogawa told him that his fight recorded is 32 matches - 22 wins, 15 KO's, 6 Losses, and 4 draws. But Kamogawa mentioned his record isn't all the reliable since they don't know how many matches he has thrown. Ippo can't believe that someone would lose on purpose, and how could someone do it. Kamogawa explained that you can pull it off under two conditions. They need to be rotten to the core, and they needed to possess first rate skills. To lose without getting hurt, and to be able to lose on purpose without anyone even realizing. He has to hold all of the cards, where he needs to manipulate the fight however he wants and have total control. Gedo's nickname is The Magician. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga chapters 701 to 800 Category:Volume 80